Sonic World Crossing
by PAgirl
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Sally and Amy were teleported to Earth by the Master Emerald. Will they get back or be struck there foever? Contains fan characters. OLD: Discontinued sorry... ;
1. Introduction

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Sally were visiting Knuckles and Julie-Su in Angel Island. Since Eggman was taking a weeklong vacation and there's nothing to do so they decided to visit Knuckles after all they haven't seen them for quite a while.

"Hey, Knuckles! Long time no see," greeted Tails and Knuckles, "Hey Sonic, Tails, I thought you guys are back in New Mobotropolis," said Knuckles.

"Hi Julie-Su," greeted Amy, "Hi Amy and Sally, what brings you guys here and where are the rest of the gang?" asked Julie-Su.

"Bunnie and Antoine needed some quality time together and Rotor is busying with other stuff," said Sally, "Since we don't really have anything to do, we decided to come here," added Amy.

Everyone was having a good time chatting about what we did and stuff until Julie-Su got a call from Vector, "Hey Vector, what's the problem?"

"There's something wrong with Master Emerald and we have no idea what's going on with it!" said Vector, "We will be there as soon as possible, ok?" replied Julie-Su

"Julie-Su, is there something with the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles, "Yap, and Vector sounds like he desperately needs you there now," said Julie-Su

"We got to get there fast!!" said Knuckles desperately, "And we're coming too," said Sonic, "Right let's go!"

When they got there the Emerald was flashing rapidly. Vector, Espio, Mighty, Charmy and Saffron were waiting for them

"Vector, what's going on with the Master Emerald?!" asked Knuckles "Hey, don't blame us! We just found the Emerald acting like that just now!" said Mighty.

Sonic looked at the Master Emerald again and tapped Knuckles on the shoulder, "Umm, Knuckles?"

Knuckles turned around and saw the Master Emerald was flashing violently than a big flash, blinding everyone.

When it fainted and everyone can see, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Sally and Julie-Su were gone.

End of Chapter

I got one crapping introduction but the story will got interest. I promise (I hope)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Charmy – SEGA

Sally, Julie-Su, Saffron – ARCHIE COMICS


	2. Knuckles and JulieSu in Sydney

It was 10am and it was a sunny day; Knuckles and Julie-Su were lying on a lawn unconscious. Knuckles was the first to wake up, he felt dizzy and wiped his eye "Man, that flash really gave a headache and… whoa, "

Knuckles became speechless to what he was seeing, a large harbor with a lot of boats, ferries and yachts. On the left was a giant steel bridge (The Harbor Bridge), on the right was a usual shape building (The Opera House) and the other side of the harbor was full of houses and an amusement park (Luna Park). The surrounding around him was a large lawn with lots of tree and bushes that he never seen before.

"Hey Julie-Su, wake up!!" Knuckles shake her up but ended up getting a punch. "HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Knuckles as Julie-Su stand up.

Julie-Su looked at Knuckles "Never ever, disturb me while I'm a sleep and-," Julie-Su paused and was amaze to what she was seeing.

"Where are we?" she asked, "Beats me and something tells me that we're not in Station Square," said Knuckles.

"Let's explore around this place, we might get some answers," suggested Knuckles, "Ok and maybe we better go there, where that strange building is. There may be a lot of people there," said Julie-Su "Ok"

So both Knuckles and Julie-Su walked to place (which is actually Circular Quay) to find some answers. Once they got there, they were surprised to how busy is the place.

"Wow, when you mean 'a lot' you mean it," said Knuckles "I never seen this many Overlanders before," said Julie-Su

Knuckles looked at their hands, "No, I think these people are humans," "How can you tell the difference, Knuckles?" asked Julie-Su "They all look Overlanders to me,"

"I know the difference between Humans and Overlanders," appointed out Knuckles "Oh really Knucklehead, I bet that Caddy told you," said Julie-Su. Knuckles gave an annoyed look.

They stopped at the entrances where people can take the ferries, Knuckles suggested trying asking people.

Julie-Su walked behind a lady and asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me and my friend where are we?"

The lady seems to be ignoring her so she tried again but still ignore her until she leaves.

"Hmm, she must been deaf or something," said Julie-Su, Knuckles walked to a man.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where are we?" like the lady, the man ignore him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Knuckles tried to grab his arm but can't touch him.

"What?" said Knuckles "You mean people can't see us or hear us, great!" said Julie-Su

It was nearly 12pm; Knuckles and Julie-Su were walking along the harbor. "People here can't see or hear us, now how are supposed to go home?" said Knuckles

Knuckles weren't looking where he was going and then bumped into someone. "Ouch,"

"Are you alright?" asked Knuckles, "Hmm, Knuckles, Julie-Su?!"

"Caddy, how did you get here?" asked Julie-Su, "'get here' I live here and how did you two get here?" asked Caddy back.

A few minutes passed and Knuckles and Julie-Su explained to Caddy what had happen.

"So you saying that the Master Emerald sends you guys here, that would explain why I saw a flash from a distance," said Caddy

"Just one more question," said Julie-Su, "Ok, I'm listening,"

"How came everybody in this place can't see us except you?" asked Julie-Su "Oh umm…, well" mumbled Caddy, "Well…?"

"Well you see, people in this place and the whole world can't see you guys because…," explained Caddy, "Because what?"

"…because you guys don't really exist," added Caddy, "**WHAT!!!**" both Knuckles and Julie-Su were surprised after hearing that.

Caddy was a bit worried after seeing their faces, "If talk that we created them and the whole universe and stuff, they could be in more shock than Sonic did," she said in her mind.

So Caddy tried lying, "It's because this is like 12 000 years into the past, even though this is another 'zone'," "Man, I hope this work," said Caddy in her mind.

"I guess maybe zones have their own timeline or something," appointed out Knuckles "Phew,"

"So anyway, you two may have a lot of questions for me to answer, don't you?" asked Caddy.

So Knuckles and Julie-Su asked a lot of questions (when I mean 'a lot' I really mean it,) and Caddy answered them like where they are.

"We are pretty much in Sydney and where we are, is Circular Quay," said Caddy then pointed to the strange shape building, "Not only it's where you can catch the ferries but it's also home to one of the country's most famous landmark, The Sydney Opera House!"

"You mean that building is famous?" "Anyway, I think we should go to my house, I still have things that you guys gave me," Caddy suggested.

They both agreed, so they got into a bus and rode it 'til it reached the destination. Then had a short walk to her home, "Here we are," "Wow, you have one big house there," said Julie-Su, "Thanks,"

They when to the front door, Caddy unlock it with a key and opened it. "Hey Caddy, where are your parents, this place seems empty," asked Knuckles.

"My mum is on a busy trip and my dad is still at work and wouldn't be home 'til later tonight," said Caddy "So, I'm pretty much in charge of the house now,"

They went upstairs and into her room. Julie-Su was impressed to how nice was the room is, Caddy looked at her laptop which sitting on the desk with a message appeared on the screen.

She sat down and checked about was the message, "Hey guys," she called "Looks like that you two aren't the only ones struck on this world,"

"Oh really," said Knuckles, Caddy showed them the screen and the screen showed a world map with two red dot on two places.

"Looks like that Sonic and Tails are in San Francisco and Sally and Amy are in London," "How far is that?" Knuckles asked, "Very far, they are both in the other side of the planet," she replied

"But don't worry, it so happens to be that two of friends are there on a family vacation…," said Caddy "…I'll contact them,"

"I hope we will get back home soon,"

**End of chapter**

**So Knuckles and Julie-Su are in Sydney, Australia and met up with their friend, Caddy. So I'll get started at Chapter 3 and it will be a while. (This time is Sonic and Tails)**

**Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Amy – SEGA**

**Julie-Su and Sally – ARCHIE Comics**


	3. Sonic and Tails in San Francisco

Somewhere in the city of San Francisco, in an alley, a blue hedgehog and a twin-tailed yellow fox were lying on the ground unconscious. "Aw, what happened and where are we?"

Sonic woke up and noticed Tails, "Hey Tails, wake up!!" "H-huh, Sonic, it is that you?" Tails got up and his head was spinning.

"Are you alright, Tails?" asked Sonic, Tails then shake his head, "I'm fine now. Where we are and where're the others?"

"Looks like we're in an alley, probably we're in Station Square," said Sonic, "I'm not sure, let try going out of here?" Tails suggested

"Good plan, Tails grab my hand," said Sonic "Ok Sonic, what are going to d-," before Tails could finish what he's going to say, he and Sonic zoomed away than stopped once they're out of the alley.

"Wow, that was fast," said Tails, "That's why they call me 'the fastest thing alive'," said Sonic.

They looked around their surrounding, there were a lot of humans, cars and- "Does Station Square have cable cars in their transport system?" questioned Tails.

Sonic looked at road and noticed that it goes uphill, "Maybe if we go uphill, we might have a better view of this place," said Sonic, "But why?" asked Tails.

"Because something tells me that we're not in Station Square, anyway let's go" "Ok, [not in Station Square?]" said Tails.

Sonic ran while Tails flew, once they had a good view, they saw a bridge (the Golden Gate Bridge) "Ok, we are not in Station Square at all," Tails admitted.

30 minutes later, Sonic and Tails were walking at a local park, they were too disappointed. Then Sonic started to feel annoyed.

"If we're not in Station Square then WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE THEN?!" said Sonic annoyingly, too annoyed, he wasn't paying attention where he was going.

"Sonic!! Watch out!" Sonic walked though a person and was surprised. Tail was surprised too "What, you mean humans here can't see us?! That could explain why they were ignoring us,"

"Wow, Caddy was right," regretted Sonic then a person bumped into him.

The person that bumped into him was a girl, she had blonde hair with two spiking ponytails, has fine skin and aqua-blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, an orange t-shirt and white and orange shoes. And she was talking in her cell phone.

She turned her head to see Sonic and Tails staring at her. "Um.., I'll call you back, I think I found them," than she closed her cell phone.

"What do you mean 'found us'?" asked Sonic, "Calm down Sonic, my name is Jane and I'm a friend of Caddy,"

"You're friends with Caddy?"

A few minutes passed and Jane explained to Sonic and Tails to what happened.

"So let me get this straight, me, Tails and our other friends were teleported to your 'universe' by the Master Emerald and ended up in three separate cities?" said Sonic, "Yap, this is San Francisco, USA and your friends Knuckles and Julie-Su are with Caddy in Sydney, Australia….," said Jane

"….which is the other side of the Pacific Ocean," "What about Amy and Sally?" asked Tails,

"Don't worry about them, Caddy said that she's going contact our friend who is in London now," said Jane, "So they're in London,"

"And how far is London?" asked Tails, "Far, very far" then Jane pointed where it might be. "Across this continent and the Atlantic Ocean," "Great, [How many oceans does this world have?}" Sonic regretted.

Then Jane changed the subject by suggested going to the hotel that she and her family are staying in. Because they are getting ready to go to the airport so they can catch their flight back to Sydney.

"Great, that way we can meet up with Knuckles and Julie-Su," said Tails "So what are we waiting for? Let's go," So they started to run and following Jane's lead.

Sonic was wondering to why the Master Emerald sent them here for. We'll find out in the Chapter.

**End of Chapter**

**It been nearly a month since I upgraded this story, sorry about that. I had a lot of school work and I'm on school holidays, HOORAAAAAY!!!!**

**Anyway, the next chapter will explain why they are in Earth and also have Sally and Amy in it too!**

**PS. Sorry for my grammar, I need to practice my reading and writing skills.**

**PSS. Sonic actually knew that he and the world he's living in is not really real because Caddy told him. He also promised that never tell this to anyone not even his own friends.**

**SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES, AMY – SEGA**

**SALLY, JULIE-SU – ARCHIE COMIC**

**CADDY, JANE - ME**


End file.
